


Patience

by Musiclover1072



Series: Poly Series [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Poly, Poly Characters, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, polyamory characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover1072/pseuds/Musiclover1072
Summary: Sometimes not waiting for something is a good thing





	Patience

“You know he’s going to get annoyed at us.” [Name] told Jade as she placed quick kisses down her neck. Softly pinching her waist, making her look directly at them, [Name], at the base of her neck, began licking the spot before sucking harshly for a few minutes. When Jade let out a quiet moan, she pulled away, grinning.

Seeing the purple mark beginning to appear on Jade’s neck, [Name] choose another spot on her neck and did the same thing there. Jade raised both her hands and ran them through [Name]'s hair, trying to pull her closer. This continued for minutes before she tugged on her hair.

[Name] let a pleased groan and stopped kissing Jade’s neck, looking to see what her girlfriend what say. “It’s not our fault he had to stay after school.” She looked at their surroundings; both were currently in Beck’s trailer, making out on his bed though he was nowhere in sight. [Name] rolled her eyes at Jade’s comment. Before she could even retort, Jade grabbed either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

She dropped one hand from their face and began sliding it up inside of [Name]’s shirt. Jade’s fingers lightly trailed up [Name]’s chest, making them moan at the delicate touches. As that happened, she began sucking softly on their bottom lip, asking them to open their mouth. But before [Name] could allow it, the trailer door opened, making them both jumped at the sudden noise.

Jade and [Name] turned and watched Beck walk on the stairs before stopping to stare at you both. [Name]’s hair was mused up from when Jade ran her hands through it in order to tug it. Their lips were also slightly bruised and wet. ‘Jade’s doing.” He thought as he turned his attention to her now.

She didn’t look much better. Her neck was littered with purple marks and her lipstick had smudged a bit but the major part was that one of her hands was up your shirt. After taking you both in, he sighed disappointingly before he let his backpack drop to the floor and began taking off his shirt. Once his chest was bare, all he said was, “You should have waited for me,” he walked towards his partners, intent on joining them on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: http://multifandomsimagine.tumblr.com


End file.
